1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to underwater diving training and, more particularly, is concerned with an underwater obstacle course target hoop for use in buoyancy training.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underwater diving, also known as scuba diving, has been a popular recreational sport for persons from many segments of the general public for a long time. It requires more skills than just the ability to swim underwater. Underwater diving requires the wearing and operating of relatively heavy and cumbersome equipment simultaneously as one controls body buoyancy level and coordinates the body movements necessary to move from from one depth to another. Skill in controlling body bouyancy is a prerequisite to being able to navigate safely and unintrusively near and over fragile underwater environments such as coral reefs.
As the popularity of underwater diving continues to grow, a primary problem faces the diving industry, namely, effective training of consistent buoyancy skills among sport divers. The present lack of consistency in this skill area affects diver safety and threatens the very existence of coral reefs at popular underwater diving destinations around the world. This lack of consistency has prevailed in the industry despite recognition that practice of buoyancy skills are essential as evidenced by the fact that limited training does take place. One training technique which has been used heretofore is for divers to swim through one or more buoyant circular hoops suspended off the bottom of a body of water by fixedlength weighted belts typically worn by divers.
What has made the training of consistent buoyancy skills a difficult problem in the past is the prevailing view that the particular skill level of a given certified underwater diver must be determined first. A diver will already possess certification documents evidencing completion of the necessary training to participate in underwater diving. However, buoyancy control skills decline the longer a diver remains inactive. Thus it is important to know how long ago it was that a given certified diver participated in underwater diving. There is no generally accepted and enforced logbook used in the diving industry, similar to what is used in the private flying industry, to show how frequently and recently a given diver participated in underwater diving. Testing or questioning every diver each time he or she prepares to engage in underwater diving creates ill-will and is not an effective nor workable solution.
As a consequence, a pressing need exists for a more systematic and non-confrontation approach to overcoming this difficult problem.